Products for reducing malodors are well known in the art and are widely described in patent literature. Often times, such products incorporate scented perfumes, with or without other malodor control ingredients, to help mask malodors.
Products that are perfume-free and reduce malodor are desired by consumers as they may be considered more natural and discreet to use than products having perfume raw materials. In such case, manufacturers of perfume-free products for reducing malodors must rely solely on other malodor control ingredients or technologies (e.g. filters) to reduce malodors. However, when a malodor control product lacks a scented perfume, the consumer may not receive a sensory signal that the product is working, and the time required for the malodor control ingredient to reduce malodors may create consumer doubt as to the product's efficacy. Further, effectively controlling both amine-based malodors (e.g. fish and urine) and sulfur-based malodors (e.g. garlic and onion) may be difficult.
There remains a need for perfume-free compositions that quickly and effectively reduce a broad range of malodors.